Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat H
Heat H of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the eighth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast on November 17, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.36 million viewers, a decrease of 20,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked thirteenth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 13-19 November 2000. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Prizephita Mk2 vs Wheelosaurus The battle got off to a very tentative start, with Prizephita Mk2 and Wheelosaurus not moving for a few seconds. Both robots then made a move towards each other, with Prizephita Mk 2 flicking Wheelosaurus over. Prizephita Mk2 continued to flip Wheelosaurus while Wheely Big Cheese went straight for Sir Killalot (seeking revenge for its predecessor, The Big Cheese). Shunt came across, so Wheely Big Cheese moved away, joining its fellow competitors. Using the traction of its studded wheels, Wheely Big Cheese reversed into Prizephita Mk2, pushing it across the arena with ease and slamming it into the arena wall. Wheelosaurus seemed to have control problems, as it lost a spike from one of its pram wheels. It still managed to attack one of Wheely Big Cheese's wheels with its strimmer blade, but ineffectively. Wheely Big Cheese tried to flip Prizephita Mk2, but could only flick it low off the ground, having merely breached the narrow ground clearance. Prizephita Mk2 continued to have problems itself, as it hung dangerously near Sir Killalot's CPZ. Dead Metal attacked Wheelosaurus as Wheely Big Cheese forced Prizephita Mk2 further into the CPZ, along with a second improper flip, before Shunt came across and axed into Prizephita Mk2 and dragged it around. Wheelosaurus tried to intervene on Shunt briefly, but nothing more as control problems resumed. Wheely Big Cheese then attacked Sir Killalot again, this time managing to slide underneath, but it couldn't lift the exceedingly heavy House Robot. Dead Metal brought its circular saw down onto Wheely Big Cheese as Roger Plant's machine struggled to move away from Sir Killalot. The pit opened with Wheely Big Cheese going in first, followed by Prizephita Mk2, and Shunt finishing off Wheelosaurus by nudging it on top of the pile. However, the judges ruled that since Prizephita Mk2 had lost drive for more than 30 seconds, Wheely Big Cheese and Wheelosaurus went through. Qualified: Wheely Big Cheese & Wheelosaurus Suicidal Tendencies (32) vs Killertron vs Maverick Maverick drove straight into Killertron, narrowly missing an axe blow, before Suicidal Tendencies pushed Killertron and axed it. Maverick then drove at Killertron and forced it back, until Suicidal Tendencies took over and flicked away at Killertron with its axe. Suicidal Tendencies then attacked Maverick and carried it towards Matilda. Matilda brought her chainsaw into play, but caused little trouble for Maverick. Killertron swung its axe into Suicidal Tendencies, who continued to attack Maverick and carried it around again. Killertron axed Maverick, before being lifted by Suicidal Tendencies's forks. All three robots were locked together, with Refbot coming in to break it up. Killertron flailed away with its axe as Suicidal Tendencies got underneath Maverick once more and eventually toppled it over. Shunt came across to inflict damage on the beaten machine, and axed into the underbelly of Maverick. Dead Metal then sliced into it before placing it onto the floor flipper, where Maverick was flung back onto its wheels, and cease was called. Qualified: Killertron & Suicidal Tendencies Semi-Finals Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Killertron The fight started with Killertron's front scoop stopping an initial Wheely Big Cheese attack. Wheely Big Cheese then moved towards the other end of Killertron and flipped it over. Shunt carried Killertron back into the centre of the arena, where Wheely Big Cheese threw Killertron back onto its wheels. Killertron then drove straight onto the flipper of Wheely Big Cheese, swung its pickaxe but it was too long and not low enough to land on Wheely Big Cheese, which resulted in Killertron being catapulted into the air, bouncing on the axe-head and onto its back. Matilda re-righted Killertron but to no avail as Wheely Big Cheese came in again and once more flung the pink bot up and over. Killertron tried to self-right with the axe, but couldn't, so the House Robots closed in. Killertron was roasted on the flame pit and then sliced by Matilda and Dead Metal. Eventually, Sir Killalot dropped Killertron in the pit, with the axe still swinging to the very end. Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Suicidal Tendencies (32) vs Wheelosaurus Suicidal Tendencies straight away went for Wheelosaurus, who was not moving. With Wheelosaurus seemingly immobile, Suicidal Tendencies attacked with no worries, causing one of the spikes on the pram wheels to fall off, and then pushed Wheelosaurus to the far end of the arena, slamming it into the side wall. Suicidal Tendencies also punctured Wheelosaurus with the "toothpick" axe, resulting in Wheelosaurus spewing petrol onto the arena floor. As Wheelosaurus was leaking petrol, Suicidal Tendencies lifted and pushed it over the flame pit, setting it on fire and leaving it to burn. Wheelosaurus was then counted out shortly after, sealing the win for Suicidal Tendencies. Winner: Suicidal Tendencies Final Wheely Big Cheese (15) vs Suicidal Tendencies (32) Before this fight, Wheely Big Cheese had had some gearbox problems, but the team managed to finish the repairs in time. Suicidal Tendencies went on the attack immediately, using its axe and lifting Wheely Big Cheese, before pushing it into Dead Metal, where the House Robot attacked one of Wheely Big Cheese's wheels and caused sparks. Wheely Big Cheese fired its flipper to help itself escape, but Suicidal Tendencies continued to attack, holding Wheely Big Cheese by one of its wheels before getting underneath Wheely Big Cheese's front and flicking it up. Unable to get under Suicidal Tendencies's low ground clearance, Wheely Big Cheese decided to reverse into Suicidal Tendencies, but got hooked by a wheel again. Wheely Big Cheese wriggled free and Suicidal Tendencies's left track then locked up, which left it floundering by the pit, going round in circles. The pit opened, and Wheely Big Cheese tried to force Suicidal Tendencies down, but on two occasions nearly went in itself. Wheely Big Cheese tried one more time to finish Suicidal Tendencies off, but this time went into the pit. The Suicidal Tendencies team thought they had won, but the judges took the controversial view that Suicidal Tendencies had been immobilised and Wheely Big Cheese won instead. Heat Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat H, the Pinball featured S.M.I.D.S.Y. and the Sumo featured Bigger Brother and Thermidor 2. Pinball Warrior Tournament - S.M.I.D.S.Y. Score: 70 points Sumo Basho *Bigger Brother - 6.43 seconds *Thermidor 2 - 5.03 seconds Trivia *Heat H was one of very few heat finals in Series 4 to feature both seeds. *This Heat also featured the return of two robots who had not appeared since the Second Wars, Killertron and Wheelosaurus. *Wheely Big Cheese was involved in two controversial decisions in this heat where it drove into the pit. *Twice in the heat, Killertron was said to have finished third in Series 2, when in fact it finished fourth. The third place playoff from that year in which it lost to Roadblock was even shown, but Jonathan Pearce mistakenly said that this was when Killertron was eliminated from the competition. *For some reason, the bottom seed Suicidal Tendencies was featured in this heat in place of Centurion. *Before the first heat semi-final, Richard Broad of Killertron referred to Wheely Big Cheese as its predecessor, The Big Cheese. *This was one of two heats of Series 4 where both robots in the heat final lost at that stage in Series 3, the other being Heat N. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner